NPPC06
is the 6th episode of Natural Paradise Pretty Cure!. This episode focuses on the girls learning about the legend of Cure Athena, the legendary goddess of wisdom. Synopsis While the 4 girls including Felicity were walking through the forest, Poppy asks Felicity why they became Pretty Cure. However, just before Felicity answers, her older sister jumps out of a portal and starts to explain about Cure Athena's legacy. But, who is Cure Athena and why did she choose the newest Pretty Cure as her successors? Summary The episode begins with Cure Aureole and the other 3 fighting against a Pandemonium and purifying it with Paradise Blooming Horizon. The 4 then detransform and start walking off with Felicity following behind and jumping into Poppy's arms. Suddenly, whilst the girls were walking through the forest in which they fought the Pandemonium, Poppy asks why they were chosen to become Pretty Cure. Then, shocked at Poppy and just before she was going to explain, another cat-like fairy jumps out of a sky blue portal. Felicity then jumps up and recognizes that the fairy is Skye, her older sister; Felicity then goes to hug Skye, but Skye quickly dodges and starts to giggle at her sister about her clumsiness. Whilst Felicity pouts, Skye starts to answer Poppy's question. Skye then transports the girls to 27 years ago and starts to explain that Cure Athena was her Pretty Cure partner. Shocked, the girls (excluding Poppy) continuously look back and forth and see a resemblance between Poppy and Cure Athena's faces. Meanwhile, Cure Athena is then seen speaking to Skye, telling her that there will be a new team of 4 cures and her powers of the sky, the winds, music and luck will be passed down to them. Cure Athena then detransforms and the 4 cures notice that Poppy and the girl look similar. Skye then transports them back to the present and there, Isra is waiting with a newly summoned Pandemonium. The 4 girls then transform and start to fight the monster. Cure Aureole then sees her mom watching in awe, and just as the Pandemonium was going to hit her, Aureole used her shield attack and commanded her mom to get away. Serena then nods her head and starts to run, only to be confronted by Isra. Scared, Serena backed up as Isra started to corner her. Flutter then uses Flutter Hurricane to blow Isra away from the scared woman. As Serena got away, the 4 girls purify the Pandemonium and detransform. The girls once again walk off as Skye tells them to leave her behind for a few hours. Serena then comes out from behind a tree and tells Skye that she misses being a Pretty Cure while also looking up at the sky. An ending card of Poppy and her mom with a silhouette of Cure Athena behind them is then shown and the ending then plays with Cure Alina being the vocalist. Major Events * The Cures meet Skye for the first time and learn about Cure Athena's legacy * Miyamoto Serena hints that she was a Pretty Cure in the past. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasora Poppy / Cure Aureole * Kamikawa Sumire / Cure Flutter * Okamoto Satomi / Cure Alina * Yoshino Okita / Cure Liberty * Cure Athena Utopia * Felicity * Skye Antagonists Supporting * Miyamoto Serena Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Natural Paradise Pretty Cure! Category:Natural Paradise Pretty Cure! Episodes